Queen Elsa/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Elsa. Big Four Allies Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Having known about (and possibly fearing) Vikings, Elsa would be very surprised when she meets Hiccup. Socially awkward, smart, and very sweet, the two would get along fairly well. Because he is the son of the Chief, if Hiccup forges a friendship with Elsa, it would give Berk a new trading partner and ally. Beyond friendship, the two have a pairing, called Hiccelsa, which is widely known these days. Elsa is most often paired with Hiccup's older self, often meeting either through one of Hiccup's travels with Toothless. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Hiccup plays the part of Elsa and Anna's surrogate uncle, paranoid for their safety and hoping to educate their young minds about the world around them. In Frozen Dragon, Elsa was Astrid's competitor for Hiccup. She knew that her powers meant trouble, but didn't mind it. The day when Elsa learned how to control it, she saved hiccup from a wild Whispering Death by creating a shield of ice around them. Until then no one knows that incident for Hiccup promised that no matter what happens, no one will know that Elsa has powers. Until then, the Ice Fury, Snowstorm, created by Elsa, was also a secret which Hiccup only knows. Jack Frost Both Elsa and Jack were made with the power to control ice and create blizzards. A portion of the fans write her and her sister, Princess Anna, as the daughters of Jackunzel (Jack Frost x Rapunzel). Apart from this, they form Jelsa. Fans would suppose they have much in common, like the sacrifice of their lives for their sister ( Jack has died for his little sister while Elsa was isolated almost all her life) and their common powers to control snow and ice. Jack did not interact with someone for years just like Elsa, locked alone for years in her room. Each one can understand the other. There would be a very big rivalry between Jelsa and Jackunzel. Of course, fans of Jelsa are opposed to Elsa and Anna are Jackunzel's children. Writers often theorize that Jack may have saved her with his powers because she was a stillborn as a baby and he felt responsible and watched over her, later falling in love with her as she grew older. Outside of the romantic relationship, they are also portrayed as having a sibling love or being close friends since they both share the hardship of being isolated for a long time. They balance each other out, Elsa showing him the importance of being serious, and Jack showing her the importance of having fun and "letting it go". This has become quite a popular ship. Merida DunBroch The two might not get along at first, Merida being hot-headed and wild and Elsa being calm and collected. Merida's way of weapons would scare Elsa, as a reminder of Hans, also the fact that Elsa only uses her powers to spread joy. However, the only things that they'll ever agree on and have in common is the love for their families (Merida for her mom, dad, and triplet brothers and Elsa for for her sister, Anna) learning how to rule a kingdom, and protecting their friends. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogate aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Rapunzel Corona Some fans associate Rapunzel as the mother of Elsa, implying the Jackunzel relationship. Both are known to be shut out of the world because of their abilities, Rapunzel being trapped in the tower so Mother Gothel can use her hair, and Elsa in her room for her powers of ice and snow. They were also forbidden contact with anyone that wasn't their parents (however, in Rapunzel's case, Mother Gothel didn't want Rapunzel to have contact mainly because she didn't want anyone to convince Rapunzel to leave the tower, which would result in Gothel losing both the Sun Flower and her immortality, whereas Elsa's parents truly cared for their daughter and didn't want her to talk to anybody due to her unstable powers) Disney has suggested that Rapunzel is her cousin, as Rapunzel's mother is the sister of Elsa's mother. Rapunzel actually makes an cameo appearance in Frozen. This is probably because the creators of ''Tangled'' were also in charge of creating Frozen along with the creators of ''Wreck-It-Ralph''. Often times, Rapunzel and Elsa are shown to be rivals for Jack's affections. Toothless Enemies Pitch Black Because Elsa has felt much fear and isolation from her powers her entire life, it is very likely that she would be able to see him. The relationship between them is a complicated one. Some scenarios place Pitch wishing to use the Snow Queen's power to instill fear and terror onto the populace or at least (in Frozen Tangled Guardians) to spite Jack. Because they both have great loneliness brought on by great power that they did not ask for, some like to portray them as Dark kindred spirits who have found one another. Mother Gothel Though she does not have any powers that would properly suit Gothel's interests, Elsa would still be a subject that would register on Gothel's radar. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Gothel would pose some interest in the woman she would virtually call her "granddaughter", using this position as a means to gaining the lonely girl's trust. Despite this, Gothel would otherwise hold little honest attachments towards her much like she did with Rapunzel. Red Death Despite the Red Death's size and force, Elsa could be one of the few characters in the fandom capable of holding their own against the Red Death without any help. Since her powers do not seem to posses any limits aside from their uncontrollable behavior, Elsa could direct the entirety of winter itself onto the dragon and freeze it solid in its tracks. However, because the dragon's brute strength and its ability to breath a gust of flames prove capable of destroying an armada of ships, it could possibly combat Elsa's powers enough to pose a threat. Mor'du Though Mor'du is considered dangerous, his hide tough enough to outlast any weapon the royal guard can muster against him, he is nothing compared to Elsa. She would be able to freeze the demon bear in an instant, if not killing him then to at least imprison him long enough to properly dispose of him. Expanded Universes Allies Hiro Hamada As the esteemed "Queen of Arendelle", the famous/infamous "Snow Queen", and bringer of the "Eternal Winter", this would give an unknowing introduction to the 14-year old robotics inventor Hiro Hamada. Much as we live in the vast logic of science, magic (which is Elsa's powers) would be out of the question, but seeing Elsa's ice abilities, this would rethink Hiro's mind about magic. Elsa would be very surprised and quite impressed by Hiro's vast intellect, knowing of strange technology, far advanced of Arendelle and his home of San Fransokyo Hiro can be quite intimidated by Elsa, due to her serious, queenly figure, and is very rational if mixed with his personality, learning of Hiro's methods and wasted potential, but overall, seeing that Hiro fights to protect the innocents of San Fransokyo and placing evil-doers to justice gives Elsa a strong sense of proudness for Hiro. Only having a sister in her life, Elsa would be rather please to have a younger brother, even so to Hiro's stubborn and reckless personallity, similar to Anna, and so being that Anna and Hiro would bicker most of the time, Elsa is most likely the sane one of the three. This is also the fact of Hiro's deceased brother Tadashi, in Elsa, if she were to lose Anna, it would be very agonizing, as she loves Hiro and will protect him as Tadashi did. Baymax Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Once-ler and Elsa may not be drawn to one another at first, as Elsa tends to be regal and professional while the Once-ler is more goofy and arrogant. As such, the Once-ler may be drawn more to Anna than he would be to Elsa. However, the two characters do have some things in common, such as the fact that they are both misunderstood by their families and the people around them, and that they are both pushed into becoming someone that they don't necessarily want to be, despite the fact that they eventually embraced that identity. A friendship between the two would be slow, but still possible, as fans believe that the two would eventually learn to relate and may form a bond with one another. While some believe that their ideals may clash, others think that the two would help each other grow, and that they may even help each other to avoid some of the negative events that befall them in their respective films--the Once-ler would learn from Elsa's selflessness while Elsa would be inspired by his confidence. Beyond friendship, the two characters are also paired romantically in a ship called ThinIce, which has a small but loyal following. Mary Katherine Nod Wreck-It Ralph Elsa and Ralph have a lot in common; both characters were outcasted and feared by their respective communities for their powers/roles and treated like monsters when they were in fact kind-hearted people. As a result, both characters resented themselves for who they were and made an effort to try and change themselves, but in the end, grew to love themselves for who they were, through the help of a friend or sibling (Anna and Vanellope, respectively). While the characters have different personalities, most fans believe that they would have an overall positive dynamic. Despite Ralph's temper, he would probably be kind and friendly to Elsa, especially considering their shared experiences. Elsa, in turn, would not be judgmental of Ralph after getting to know him, and her calm and collected nature would probably help Ralph learn to control his temper. Ralph, being more confident than Elsa, would help her learn not to be affected by others' harsh judgment. Most fans believe that they would make good friends, and they are sometimes paired up in a ship called Icebreaker. Vanellope von Schweetz Although annoyed by her childish antics, Elsa would probably see Vanellope as a lot like Anna and warm up to her. Elsa and Vanellope would also have quite a bit in common, such as being discriminated for their powers and having a kingdom to rule over (or a game). Both were seen as dangerous to their own lands and their isolation could bring them together as well. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, Vanellope befriends the netizen of Elsa, along with the other netizen Disney Princesses. Tinker Bell Periwinkle Elsa could see periwinkle as a little sister; they both have the power of ice and snow, were isolated from the outside world which could make them both a very happy family, could build snowmen and Periwinkle could build an ice palace of her own. Flynn Rider Light Fury Cassandra Enemies Mandrake King Candy Yokai Frozen Family Princess Anna of Arendelle Anna is Elsa's sister and best friend. When they were younger, Anna was fascinated by her sisters abilities and loved having her use them until Elsa accidentally struck her with her magic. After Anna's memories are erased, Elsa becomes distant to protect her. Elsa loves Anna above all others, and her sisters protection is always her prime concern, and hurting her with her ice magic is her greatest fear. After she realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers, she mends her relationship with her sister and they become close as they ever were. In some stories, this love develops into something of a dependence, where Anna comes to be a sort of safety valve for Elsa's magic. Some go as far as to pair them together, either romantically or platonically. As of Frozen II, the two have become much closer, and constantly bond throughout the film. However, their relationship hits a few strains, as Anna becomes overprotective of her sisters upon hearing of Grand Pabby's warning. After learning that Elsa played an indirect role in their parents death, Anna consoled her sister, but it made Elsa feel that she needed to take on the whole ordeal by herself and forced herself to send Anna away for her protection. It is through this experience that Anna realizes that she has become too dependent on her friends and family and learns to become more independent as a result. At the end, the two reconcile and, as a result of Elsa's abdication of the throne, Anna becomes Queen of Arendelle and marries Kristoff. They still hang out regularly, and are still very close to each other. King Agnarr of Arendelle The king seems to have a closer relationship with his daughter than his wife does, as he is usually the one who speaks with her and gives her the first pair of gloves. Queen Iduna of Arendelle The queen is shown to have a negative relationship with her daughter due to her cryokinetic powers, possibly being afraid of her. Despite the fear, Iduna still deeply cares for her daughter and is shown to be greatly saddened when Elsa shrinks away from her. In Frozen II, their relationship is explored more as Elsa learns that her mother's brave and caring actions in her childhood is what gotten the spirits of the Enchanted Forest to bless Iduna's first born child with magical abilities. Iduna's spirit also calls out to Elsa throughout the film in order to call her to Ahtohallan and becomes the Fifth Spirit to save the Enchanted Forest. Olaf Elsa created Olaf and bought him back to life using her powers. He first appeared when Elsa sung "Let It Go." She saw him again when he went in the castle. At the end of the movie, summer was bought back to Arendelle and Olaf melted. Elsa gave him a flurry to prevent him from melting. Marshmallow Elsa created Marshmallow in order to push people away. King Runeard When Elsa was little she was told about her late grandfather from Agnarr whenever she tells Elsa and Anna of his time in the Enchanted Forest. Years later after Elsa visits the said forest in order to reach Ahtohallan, the past events it showed Elsa had caused her to resent Runeard after she learns of his dislike of magic and his reasons of fear that had caused him to attack the Northuldras, in a selfish act of hanging onto power and without out those would might one day take it away from him, along with seeing a memory of the king killing a defenceless man. Knowing the dark history of their family, Elsa works to undo what Runeard started by bring peace between Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest. Allies Kristoff Bjorgman While Kristoff and Elsa do not share much screen time in the first movie, it can be assumed Elsa supports his relationship over Hans, having learned to actually know each other and keep it steady instead of moving into marriage. She gladly gave him a new sled and the title of "Icemaster" (despite being able to make ice herself) on her sister's request. In ''Frozen Fever'', Kristoff helped Elsa formulate Anna's birthday party. Sven Grand Pabbie Trolls Honeymaren Honeymaren is one of the friends that Elsa makes in Frozen II, when she and her small party travelled to the Enchanted Forest to uncover the hidden truth of her family's past. Gale Bruni The Nokk Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles Prince Hans, Anna's previous fiancé, tried to kill Elsa numerous times to gain the throne of Arendelle. As such, it is likely that there would be a remaining sense of animosity between the two. However some fans do ship them in a pairing dubbed Helsa. In battle and fully aware of the situation (not scared/consumed with emotion) it is likely that Elsa's powers would give her a large advantage over Hans. The Duke of Weselton Category:Character Relationships Category:Pairings for Elsa Category:Frozen